


Just Your Typical, Hardcore, Casual Sex

by sawberry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slight Cum Play, it's just sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had always imagined that he'd end up seeing the Vagabond's actual face from behind a gun, shortly before the man put a bullet between his eyes. Though that isn't what happened, Ray really can't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Typical, Hardcore, Casual Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, Auntie Sarah says to always talk before sex in order to make sure that you have consent and a safe word. If Los Santos' most dangerous criminals can, so can you!

It was just Ray and the Vagabond in the safe house. The heist had gone to shit and the rest of the crew was scattered around at different safe houses for the night. Ray laid on a couch that was probably older than he was and stared up at the ceiling. The Vagabond had gone off somewhere as soon as they entered the safe house and Ray hadn't heard or seen any of sign of him since. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard a clatter from down a hallway to his left followed by a muttered swear. Ray got off the couch and slowly made his way down the hallway where he'd heard the noise come from. The hallway had no lighting except for the dim yellow glow coming from a cracked doorway. As Ray got closer he could hear water running and some more muffled cursing. He looked at the cracked doorway for minute; behind this door was a man who could literally snap him in two, a man known for doing the most obscene shit ever heard of. Was he really just gonna barge in? Ray took a deep breath and opened the door. He didn't know what he expected to see but it certainly wasn't this. The Vagabond had his head hanging over the sink, a small towel held to his eyes.

 

"Dude you alright?" Ray asked. He immediately regretted it because once he spoke the Vagabond stood at his full height.

 

He didn't have his mask on.

 

Or his face paint.

 

And he was shirtless.

 

Ray felt like his brain had shorted out.

 

"Sorry, I was trying to use the soap to wash off my face paint and got some in my eye. Did I wake you?" Vagabond asked, putting the wet rag in the sink. Ray could only shake his head, not trusting himself to respond with anything appropriate. His eyes continued to roam over Vagabond's form, the man seemed to notice. "Oh shit! You've never seen me outside of the whole Vagabond get up have you?" Another head shake. Vagabond looked at him for a minute, "You like what you see?"

 

"I...uh...um," Ray fumbled for words while slowly backed away from the sandy - haired man. Vagabond advanced on him, crowding into his personal space as he reached behind Ray to close the door. Once his hand left the knob he slowly moved them to grip Ray's lower back. His face close enough that Ray could smell the soap the man had been using. He seemed to be waiting for Ray to make the first move. Ray could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he gently wrapped his arms the older man's neck and pressed their lips together. The Vagabond escalated the situation rapidly, immediately nipping at Ray's bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Ray compiled and soon it was battle of tongues that the Vagabond easily won.

He slowly started to move his lips down Ray’s face and onto his neck with little nips before he made it midway down his neck and bit down hard causing Ray to let out a moaned, “Vagabond.” The man stopped what he was doing and looked at Ray before laughing. Ray craned his neck a bit to look at him.

 

“As great as Vagabond sounds when you moan it you should know my name is Ryan,” Vagabond, _Ryan_  Ray corrected himself, said with a laugh.

 

“Ryan,” Ray said, as though he was testing the word, “I like it.”

 

“Good,” Ryan said in response before he grabbed Ray by the hips and turned to heft him up on the sink before resuming what they were originally doing. This time there was no hesitation Ray’s part. He wrapped one hand around the back of Ryan’s neck and buried the other into his hair, giving the sandy hair a small tug. Ryan let out a dark chuckle into Ray’s mouth. “I don’t suppose you have any of the necessary commodities do you?” Ryan asked as they parted.

 

“No, but knowing how much Geoff and Michael go at it there’s probably some in one of the bedrooms.” Ray answered.

 

“Good because as great as you look right now I don’t trust the structure of this sink enough to fuck you on it.” Ryan said, backing away and allowing Ray to slip down from the sink.

 

“Yet you trusted it enough to put me on it and make out with me?” Ray asked, leaving the bathroom with Ryan close behind.

 

“You didn’t seem to mind at the time,” He countered.

 

“My mouth was a little preoccupied,” Ray deadpanned. They eventually made it what Ray assumed would’ve been the master bedroom if this were being used as an actual house. “You check in here, I’ll check in the bathroom.”

 

“On it,” Ryan said, he walked over to the nightstand and began looking through the drawers. Ray made his way to the small bathroom attached to the room. He searched it fairly quickly and came up empty. He figured Ryan would find something so instead he reached down and pulled his shirt off. He was examining himself in the mirror when he heard Ryan call from the other room, “Found it!”

 

Ray moved out of the bathroom and found Ryan wiggling himself out from under the bed, he held up a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms triumphantly.

 

“Congrats, now let’s get busy.” Ray said, moving towards Ryan and pushing him onto the bed before crawling on top of him.

 

“Eager are we?” Ryan asked in a teasing tone.

 

“What’s the matter old man? Can’t get it up?” Ray countered, his tone challenging. Ryan let out an almost predatory growl and flipped them so he had Ray pinned to the mattress, his thumbs digging into the soft part next to where Ray’s hip bones jutted out. They slotted their mouths together, teeth clacking. This time it was Ray who moved down Ryan’s neck. While Ray busied himself with leaving a small trail of hickeys on Ryan neck, the other man began unbuttoning Ray’s pants. He was having difficulty though because he could only use one hand, the other was crooked above Ray’s head so he didn’t fall on top of the puerto rican. Ray saw Ryan’s struggle and stopped what he was doing to let out a huff of a laugh against Ryan’s neck.

 

“Hey it’s harder than it looks,” Ryan said, genuinely sounding a little offended.

 

“That’s what she said,” Ray snarked. He quickly moved his hands down to his fly and easily undid his pants, Ryan moved so he could shuffle out of them. “You’re turn.” he said, gesturing to Ryan's pants.

 

“Ok,” The man reached down and moved to undo his pants. Ray’s smugness quickly faded as he realized Ryan wasn’t wearing underwear.

 

“You always go commando or…?” Ray trailed off, he was making a serious effort to keep his voice from wavering.

 

“Makes it easier to run from the cops,” Ryan answered neutrally, like he was answering why he didn’t like a certain topping on pizza, “I don’t wanna get caught by cop because I had a wedgie or some shit.” Ray let out a choked laugh at that.  Ryan climbed back on top of him and palmed at him through his underwear.

 

“How far are we gonna take this?” Ray asked, his voice rough.

 

“What are you asking?” Ryan questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Like, is there anything you don’t wanna do?” Ray explained, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

 

“Not that I can think of, I’ll tell you if it comes up though,” Ray nodded, “We should have word in case we get to something _you_  don’t wanna do.” Ray looked around the room, he needed something short to say that could be easily understood.

 

“Lamp.” He stated.

 

“Alright, and you want this right?” Ryan asked, looking Ray in the eye.

 

“Yes,” Ray said, “Anything else we’re missing?”

 

“Safe word, consent, lube, condom. Nothing else I can think of, you?” Ryan asked, cocking his head a bit.

 

“Nope,” Ray said after a moment, “Can we continue?” Instead of answering Ryan grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a smoldering kiss. His hand slowly slid away from his chin and to the left side of neck, his other hand going to the right side. He pushed in gently, not enough to cut of Ray’s airway but enough to show that he _could_  if he wanted to and the thought made Ray shiver. Ray kept one hand buried in Ryan’s hair while he used the other to shimmy out of his boxers so Ryan wouldn’t have to move his hands and stop applying the delicious pressure to his neck.

 

“I’m taking that as subtle ‘get on with it’,” Ryan said, pulling away from Ray slightly.

 

“It was more-so because that thing you were doing with my neck was about make me cream my pants,” Ray replied, “But if you wanna get on with it I’m not complaining.” A smirk toyed at Ryan lips as he reached over to grab the lube and condoms from where they’d fallen when they fell onto the bed together.

 

“So how do you wanna do this?” Ray asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

“I'm thinking… you on your front, me from behind and we can switch it up if we feel like it.” Ryan answered, slicking his fingers up in the lube.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Ray said as he flipped over. He crossed his arms under a pillow and bent at the knees so his ass was up in the air. No matter how many times he’s been fucked he always tensed up when it came to the first finger and it wasn’t any different now. Ryan placed his warm, wet pointer finger on top of the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Relax Rose,” He whispered into Ray’s ear, “I’ll take good care of you.” Ray let out a strangled gasp at the name and forced his body to relax. Ryan pushed his finger slowly into Ray, stopping at second knuckle. Ray wondered why he'd stopped then he realized that he had been holding his breath.

 

"Ryan I can take it just please keep moving," Ray said, trying to steady his ragged breathing.

 

"You sound so pretty when you beg," Ryan said, moving his finger in all the way and crooking it in a way that covered Ray's body in chills. "I'll have to remember that for later." He added more fingers in a similar fashion; pushing them in halfway and waiting for to let out a needy whine or a garbled plea for more.

 

"Ryan I'm ready," Ray panted into the pillow, his entire body electric.

 

"What was that little flower?" Ryan asked into the skin just above Ray's ass before briefly nipping at it.

 

"More...please," Ray answered, trying to put on his best needy voice. Ryan pulled his fingers out and Ray let out a choked whine. He expected Ryan's dick but instead was met with something warm and wet. Ray let out a long moan as Ryan's tongue probed at his opening. He could feel the warmth of his orgasm pooling in this lower stomach. Ryan seemed to sense this as well as he moved his hand to grab at Ray's leaking cock and stroke him. "Ryan I'm close - oh god." Suddenly all stimulation stopped and Ryan pulled back.

 

"Can't have you losing it quite yet, we haven't even gotten to the main event," Ryan purred in his ear before flipping him over onto his back. Ray looked and saw that Ryan had put on a condom at some point and was positioning himself. He stuck just the head in before he looked up at Ray, when Ray went to turn his head and look away Ryan grabbed him by the chin and forced him to make eye contact. "Tell me what you want."

 

"Fuck me like you paid for it," Ray said, though his voice was ruined it held a dark tone that caused Ryan's hips to twitch and send him further into Ray. They both let out twin moans. Ryan seemed to take Ray's words to heart and began pounding into him with hard snaps of his hips. Once he got into a good rhythm he laid himself on top of Ray and started nipping at his neck and jaw line. Though Ryan wasn't letting out nearly as loud or as many moans as Ray, it was obvious he was enjoying himself. Once on particular thrust hit Ray's prostate he threw his head back and let out a porn worthy moan.

 

"God damn Ray," Ryan breathed into the smaller man's neck when Ray started rolling his hips to meet Ryan's thrusts.

 

"I want you to- oh god fuck," Ray was cut off as another thrust met his prostate, "I want you to choke me." Ryan looked quickly into his eyes, as if measuring how serious Ray was. He slowly moved his hand around neck, removing one of Ray's hands from where they were gripping at the sheets and put it around his wrist.

 

"If you need me to stop completely, let go of my wrist. If you want to let up tap your fingers. Got it?" Ryan said. Ray gave a curt nod and got a tenacious grip Ryan's wrists. Ryan started leaning his weight onto Ray's neck, using it leverage to fuck into him harder. Ray opened his mouth but no sound came out. He looked at Ryan above him and felt the flames that had started in the pit of his stomach rise to new levels. Ryan's hair was laying around his face, moving with every thrust. He a fine coating a sweat along his brow and was letting out small pants and whispered swears. Though Ray wasn't sure about that last part because of the sound of all the blood rushing to his ears. The heat in his stomach only grew stronger and he found himself tapping Ryan's wrist. The man immediately stopped all pressure on Ray's neck, instead pushing his fist into the pillow next to Ray's head.

 

"Ryan I'm so close please," He said, his voice beyond wrecked, to the point where he sounded nothing like himself. Ryan gave a small nod and began jerking Ray off. Ray only lasted a few more moments like that before he grabbed Ryan by the chin and pulled him into a rough kiss, screaming his realism into the others mouth. Once Ray was done and began to squirm from over stimulation Ryan pulled out and helped Ray sit up on the bed, the latter quickly pulling the other into a kiss. Ray removed the condom from Ryan's dick and started stroking him.

 

"God Ray," Ryan whispered into the centimeter of air between their lips.

 

"Sit on the side of the bed, legs off the edge," Ray ordered. Moving off the bed and standing in front of where he wanted Ryan to move to. His legs were still a little wobbly but that wouldn't matter in a second. Once Ryan was in position Ray fell to his knees and took off the condom. As soon as the condom was off he stuck out his tongue and gave Ryan a broad lick from the base to the head, swirling his tongue around the precum.

 

"Ray god - fuck," Ryan panted above him, his fingers carding through Ray's hair before getting a death grip on the hair at the very top of his head. Ray took that as a good sign and started pulling out all the stops. He grabbed Ryan by the base and sucked him down as far as he could, using his wrist to work the part he couldn't reach. Ryan was letting out a string of praises and curses of him. Ray kept on going, working himself down to Ryan's base and deep throating him, gagging only slightly before he pulled back and started working the man with his tongue. "Ray -shit- I'm close." Ray had a devious idea. He stayed on Ryan until the last possible second, then as soon as felt the first spurt hit his tongue and pulled off, causing Ryan's cum to streak his face. When Ryan opened his eyes, coming down from his high, he was greeted by the sight of Ray smiling up at him with jizz striping his face. Ryan fell onto his back with a muttered swear and Ray let out a small laugh.

 

"You alright there old timer?" Ray asked.

 

"I'm convinced you young folk will be the death of me," Ryan replied, he was panting a bit and his voice was maybe an octave lower than usual. "I'll be right back." He got up and walked toward the attached bathroom, coming back soon after with a washcloth in one hand and Ray's glasses in the other, he'd forgotten he'd left his glasses in there. Ray was laid out on the bed, not bothering with the comforter or sheets. Ryan placed his glasses gently on the bedside table and gently moved Ray's face towards him so he could clean him off. Ray moved easily, letting out a sated hum when the warm washcloth touched his cheek. Once Ryan was done cleaning Ray and himself he put the washcloth back and laid down so he was facing Ray.

 

"So is this the part where we reveal our deep unrequited love and fly into the sunset?" Ray asked sleepily.

 

"I wouldn't say unrequited love," Ryan shrugged, "more 'that was pretty great sex and I'd like to have you as a fuck buddy'."

 

"Sounds pretty good to me. But no flying off into the sunset?" Ray asked, already half asleep.

 

"I'll see what I can do next heist," Ryan answered. Soon his head hit the pillow and he joined Ray in sleep.

 

***

Michael and Gavin slowly creeped their way into the safe house, Gavin's phone at the ready. It was framed on Michael as they walked into the master bedroom. Michael took a deep breath.

 

"Wake up sleepy head!" He hollered, causing Gavin to giggle. As expected Ray jumped up, looking disgruntled, causing the men to go into a new fit of giggles. What was unexpected was the Vagabond, seemingly completely naked, sitting up next to him and muttering a sleepy swear.

 

"Oh shit!" Gavin exclaimed before running out of the room, Michael following close behind.

 

"Should we kill them?" Ray asked already burrowing back down into the bed.

 

"Too much work. Sleep now, kill later." Ryan said, throwing an arm around Ray and closing his eyes.

 

"Those fuckers did what!" They heard Geoff yell from far in the house. They both immediately got out of bed and threw on their clothes.

 

"I think it might be us who end up getting killed," Ryan said with a smirk.

 

"Worth it," Ray answered without hesitation, throwing a wink at Ryan. With that they pushed through the door, prepared to catch the ribbing of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i'm so sorry for how long this took to write! School has been running me ragged and smut takes me forever and day to finish.
> 
> 2\. Next up is a multi chapter snapchat based fuck fest based off a ficlet I read written by spookyxray on tumblr.
> 
> 3\. Remember if you have any prompts or suggestions feel free to message me via my tumblr (itisithekawaiifrenchfry) and I'll try my hardest to make it.
> 
> 4\. Remember to like and share if you enjoyed it! If you like RT/AH fics you should as subscribe because this company has basically taken over my life and they are all I write about.
> 
> -Sarah!


End file.
